User blog:Aztectornado/Faith
This occurred in the discussion room of the IRC. Below is a direct copy of the chat log, with the omission of one unrelated network blip where another user left and then appeared. It was suggested to me that I post it here, so I have. 10:47 <+ZebraZecora> What I mean is that in the assassin plot, there was the potential that something really bad could've happened to the princess. 10:47 <+ZebraZecora> It didn't of course. 10:47 <+ZebraZecora> Nopony OOC thought it would. 10:48 <+ZebraZecora> But the guard made it clear that the weapon used could cause a pretty severe sugar coma or something. 10:48 <+ZebraZecora> It sure freaked Tia out. 10:48 <+ZebraZecora> Everypony knew that the end result would be okay though. 10:48 <+ZebraZecora> Why? They trust the player. 10:49 <+ZebraZecora> Here, Digit's also presents a sort of potential for upset. 10:50 <+ZebraZecora> Yeah, if there weren't player magic and such, and this were a real world, it could go south and turn into a rebellion. 10:50 <+ZebraZecora> But it won't for the very same reasons we knew Tia wasn't going to be hurt. 10:50 <+ZebraZecora> But yet-... We're told we're equal? 10:50 <+ZebraZecora> We aren't. 10:51 <+ZebraZecora> Yeah, anyone /could/ have unfollowed Celestia. 10:51 <+ZebraZecora> But the fact of the matter is they didn't because they look /up/ to her. 10:51 <+ZebraZecora> Tehy follow and trust her. 10:52 <+ZebraZecora> She had no plan, but they trusted her anyways on sheer faith. 10:52 <+ZebraZecora> Here, Digit has a plan. 10:52 <+ZebraZecora> But even that's not good enough for most of them. 10:53 <+ZebraZecora> (And besides that, the damage of them stating they're unfollowing is done.) 10:54 <+ZebraZecora> Instead, she's expected to flesh out every single little detail for them because they just don't view her the same as they do each other. 10:54 <+ZebraZecora> Regardless of what we say or do, we ARE divided; manes, shows and OCs. 10:55 <+ZebraZecora> Yes, there are exceptions. 10:56 <+ZebraZecora> Esmeralda got to be a faerie queen. 10:56 <+ZebraZecora> An alicorn for goodness' sakes. 10:57 <+ZebraZecora> I don't know the details of this anomaly. 10:57 <+ZebraZecora> From my understanding, it just happened, and somehow nobody argued. 10:57 <+ZebraZecora> Nobody said "Where's your plan? Show us that you're not going to screw this all up by waging a fairy war against Equestria." 10:58 <+ZebraZecora> I'm not sure what this means, I'll admit. 10:58 <+ZebraZecora> But I do know that somehow, the same schema didn't seem to work for Digit. 10:58 <+ZebraZecora> (Hasn't for me either, but that's as far as I'll go) 10:59 <+ZebraZecora> I don't know where all of us stand in this hidden heirarchy. 10:59 <+ZebraZecora> But the evidence seems to indicate that there is something working in the background. 11:00 <+ZebraZecora> That is my piece. Addendum: If it is unclear, Zecora is me. I do not endorse an idea of sedition, or otherwise dethroning anypony. My only wish is that each user should be allowed a chance to put together something just as big as the manes do OOCly. (Improv or otherwise.) If they screw up, then they should not be trusted again. If otherwise-... Well, you get the idea, I'm sure. Category:Blog posts